The Abruptness of Life
by percychased
Summary: Surprises are inevitable, but when you're a Potter, they're unavoidable. Written from the perspective of the public, the family life of the iconic Potter family is chronicled over a span over three years. For QL.


The Abruptness of Life

* * *

 **POTTERS WELCOME THIRD CHILD EARLY**

It is with pleasure that Harry and Ginevra Potter announce the birth of their third child and first daughter, Lily Luna Potter, at 3:41 AM on 30 June 2008 at St. Mungo's Hospital in London. Recent reports have stated that the youngest Potter was born very suddenly seven weeks early, and remains in intensive care along with her mother.

Mr. Potter has released one statement and asked for privacy during this time. "We are very happy to meet our daughter," he says outside the hospital, as he attempts to calm his two elder children who happen to be pulling the others' hair. "Lily is doing excellent and we can't wait to take her home."

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood have been named godparents for the youngest Potter girl.

 _ **Ginny Weasley's Daring Fashion Choice: Yes or No?**_

 _by Parvati Patil, Witch Weekly Correspondant_

Ginny Weasley, former Dumbledore Army's member and wife to Harry Potter, made headlines in the Wizarding fashion world when photographs of her wearing a shocking backless gown to her brother's wedding emerged.

George Weasley, owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, married his longtime girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, on Friday, 11 January 2009. Among the bridesmaids included Katie Bell of the Holyhead Harpies and famed Quidditch player Gwenog Jones.

The gown was an identical shade to her hair and exposed her entire back. When asked about her very revealing Muggle dress choice in Diagon Alley the next day, she told Witch Weekly reporters to "shove off" and "leave her alone."

Perhaps someone else didn't like the dress?

 **Little Witches and Wizards Column - for the month of August, 2009**

Elephant: A Poem by James Potter, age 6

My elephant is cool.

I want to take him to school.

Sometimes he scares me away.

He almost crushed me today!

I did not see that,

it was like he set a trap.

I love my Quidditch elephant.

 **HARRY POTTER MAKES GODSON UNCOMFORTABLE IN UNEXPECTED HUG**

 _by Witch Weekly Field Reporter, Mary MacDonald_

September the first is a day parents and children alike look forward to; heading off to school.

Witch Weekly has exclusive information that Edward Remus Lupin, godson to the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, began schooling this year. Seen on the platform with blue hair, Edward and his godfather arrived two minutes to 11 and managed to arrive on time, something Harry Potter was unable to do in his second year at Hogwarts. (For more information, check out 12 Memorable Moments The Wizarding Public Won't Forget on page 34.)

Like many proud parents, Harry himself hugged the boy right before the Express left, with many onlookers staring. Edward's hair was reported to have turned bright red. Overheard by other parents was Edward saying "Okay, bye," and "we've been hugging for a minute please let me go."

Edward Lupin is the son of the deceased Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

 **Sons of Harry Potter rowdy and unruly in public, cause ice-cream incident**

 _Daily Prophet, Lifestyle section - 14 April 2010_

Seen at Fortescue's Ice Cream earlier this week was Harry Potter, 29, and his sons, James, 6, and Albus, 4, along with Ron Weasley, 30, and his daughter Rose, 4.

After sitting down with ice cream, the Potter boys began to argue and pull at each other. According to DPL's source, who wishes to remain anonymous, the eldest Potter son had accidentally let go of his ice cream cone while flailing about at his brother. It was his uncle, Ron Weasley, who had gotten the majority of the ice cream in his face, and not the public. The source says his daughter Rose was laughing joyfully. Potter was embarrassed and left with both of his sons immediately, and apologized publicly, saying "I am very sorry for what James and Albus have caused. This will not happen again."

We have a question for you, readers: do your children throw things, either accidentally or on purpose, at others?

 **EXCERPT** **OF RITA SKEETER'S NEWEST BOOK, EXCLUSIVE TO WITCH WEEKLY AND JOINTLY PUBLISHED WITH WITCHFUL BOOKS: THE NEW POTTER FAMILY, AN ALL-INCLUSIVE BIOGRAPHY.**

Coming out in December of 2010 (ready your Christmas lists, folks!) is the bestselling author Rita Skeeter's new tell-all, her second one featuring Harry Potter and his family.

Witch Weekly's correspondent Parvati Patil was lucky enough to catch an exclusive interview with the one and only Skeeter, who gives us some hints on her shocking, unexpected new book.

WW: _Will Potter and his family approve of this book?_

RS: Not everyone approves of the truth, dear. [She nods delightfully and laughs.] There are some things that the Potter family wishes to keep hidden in here, and my goodness, the public will thank me for revealing these...

WW: _Can you give us a hint of what's in here?_

RS: I'll only give you one thing: we have the real, true story of Harry Potter's real bachelor party. I'm telling you, it was no tame Quidditch match - as much as his wife believes it is.

WW: _That sounds like it may start some waves. Can you give us an excerpt?_

RS: You'll have to wait for the book and see. However, you might be able to piece together a few things with the words Amsterdam, firewhisky, Muggle fireworks, and splinching unfortunate body parts.

WW: _We can't wait. Has Potter said anything on the book?_

RS: He has denied it, but the truth is the truth, my dear, no matter how much Harry Potter doesn't want to admit it. The Boy Who Lived isn't just the boy who lived, after all.

 **Rare quote from Harry Potter: read it here!**

In a very uncharacteristic response, Harry Potter, 31, stopped to chat with a Daily Prophet interviewer this morning, and only answered the following question: _How do you deal with having three young children under 8?_

"Believe it or not, I've learned to expect the unexpected even more - and just that. Life is great."

* * *

a/n - For QL, round 4, Puddlemere United, Captain.

 **May 28, 2015** \- Got a nice little guest review that only told me about my error, which is now fixed. 31 June was meant to be 30 June :)


End file.
